Sirius Black's Daughter(Trilogy )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: in this trilogy they are still camping but the lights go out and Erin is scared also her dad tells her it will be okay and that he's right beside her . Will the lights ever come back on ? Read to find out .
1. Chapter 1-Lights Go Out

All of a sudden in the campsite the lights went out I got a little scared and I sat near my dad and I said to him " Dad I'm scared ." He then said to me " Don't worry you'll be fine I'm right here ." I smiled and said " Okay " And I waited until the lights came back on .


	2. Chapter 2-What Was That Noise?

Then we heard something I asked " What was that noise ? " George then said " Sorry that was me whistling ." I then said " Okay just wanted to know what it was . " We then waited for the lights to turn on .


	3. Chapter 3-Lights Go Back On

Then after a few minutes the lights came back on and I sat next to George and my dad and my half brother ,Shane .Shane then said " Okay that was werid." I then replied " Yeah I know right it was" He nodded his head .I then said " Yep"


	4. Chapter 4-Love You Dad

I then said to my father " love you dad." He smiled as he said " I love you too sweetheart you are the coolest daughter anyone could have ." I smiled as he said that." I love you too and that's very sweet of you to say that dad." He smiled " And I ment it cause it's true.."


	5. Chapter 5-Dad I Like Your Hairstyle

I smiled as I said to my dad , " Dad I like your hairstyle it's pretty cool when it's curly ." He smiled as he said " Why thank you that's very nice of you Erin ." I smiled as I said "Your welcome . " Then I sat down beside him and he smiled at me I smiled at him back .


	6. Chapter 6-Hello Shane How Are You?

I then sat down beside my half brother and my father and I smiled at him while saying " Hello Shane how are you ? " He smiled and said " I'm pretty good . How about yourself ? " I smiled and said " I'm doing pretty good and that's good to hear ." We then both smiled at each other . While we dad my dad smiled at us too so we smiled back at him .


	7. Chapter 7- George Your So Adorable

I smiled at George and said to him " George your so adorable" He smiled as he said " Thank you I think your adorable too my love." I seriously could not stop blushing like seriously I couldn't it was just so sweet when he called me love and said that about me so I said to him " That's really sweet of you" I said as I started to kiss his lips romantically.


	8. Chapter 8-Shane Have You Found Someone ?

I asked my half brother Shane a question that I wanted to know so I asked " So Shane have you found someone you like yet ? " He then replied and said " Yes her names Faith she's very pretty actually I met her way before I came here " I then said " That sounds pretty cool bet she's nice " He then smiled and said " She is really nice " He said smiling .


	9. Chapter 9-So Dad What's Up?

I sat down on the couch next to my father and smiled as I said " So dad what's up?" He smiled as he replied " I'm doing pretty good thank you. And what about you ?" I smiled and replied "That's good to hear and I'm doing good too ." I smiled again as I hugged him then I asked " Hey dad want to go for a walk with me and Shane? " I asked .He nodded as he was saying " Sure sounds like a good idea. Let's go ." I quickly ran up to my room and got on my blue jean jacket and went back downstairs and we headed outside where it was nice and warm also the sun was shining , birds were singing as they always do and their were beautiful flowers in all the the garden there was flowers such as lillies, roses, sunflowers, daffodils and tulips. I went over to smell the flowers and they smelled really nice and so did my dad .He knew I loved flowers mostly every girl loved then asked " Pretty aren't they?" I smiled and replied " Yes they are" He added " I totally agree with you"


	10. Chapter 10-Sittin Under A Tree

I then sat down on the grass under a tree with my dad I was sitting down reading a book as we were under the tree and so was my dad but my brother likes to read as well but he just didn't feel like reading so he didn't . Then all of a sudden there was a cat up in the tree my father heard it so he got up and climbed the tree and came down with the cat in his arms and returned the cat to the owner .The owner was tall , brown haired and blue eyed and was a female and he said " I believe this cat belongs to you ." She smiled as she took the cat and said "Thank you Sirius ." He then smiled as he asked "Wait a minute how did you know my name ? " She laughed and said " I know your name because I know your daughter and she told me what your name was and by the way my name is Kristen "He nodded as he said "Ah okay so that's how you know my name ." She laughed again and said "Yep."


	11. Chapter 11-The Song

Then on June 12th my boyfriend wrote a song for me on a piece of paper he looked at it as he sang it to me .I looked at him as he smiled as my cheeks turned a very light shade of pink it was the sweetest thing he has ever done for me, I said to him after he finished the song " Thank you George that was beautiful I loved it so much just like I love you" He smiled and said " Good I'm glad you loved it and I love you too as well my dear." I smiled as he said that then we kissed.


	12. 12-Hey Erin You Alright What's Wrong?

Then I was in the bedroom and George came in he sat next to me on the bed he put his hand on my lap as he asked "Hey Erin you alright what's wrong?"I had looked up at him as I said "I just heard that my Uncle died someone killed him ."I said as I was crying . He then said "Sorry to hear that honey ." I then asked "Can I have a hug?"He nodded and put his arms around me and hugged me while he said "Shhhhhh... It's okay it's gonna be alright just stop crying ,love " So I stopped and I kissed his forehead he then asked " Better?" I nodded then said "Yes that made me feel much better thanks George."He smiled as he had said " No problem ." I then said to him " I love you George." He smiled as he replied " I love you too Erin." He had said while he kissed my cheek.


End file.
